disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rapunzel (Trivia)
A character trivia of Rapunzel. Trivia *Rapunzel was originally going to be voiced by Broadway actress and singer Kristin Chenoweth, but she was later replaced by pop singer-songwriter and former teen idol Mandy Moore. *Reese Witherspoon was considered for the role of Rapunzel while Kristen Bell and Idina Menzel auditioned. **Coincidentally, the latter two actresses would go on to voice Anna and Elsa respectively in the 2013 film Frozen. *It's never made clear in the film whether Rapunzel was the name given by her parents or Gothel, but it is believed that her parents gave her name from a plant in the royal garden as mentioned in Inside the Journal. *Rapunzel is the first Disney Princess to be computer-animated. **In fact, she is the first Disney Princess to make her debut as a computer-animated character. **Special software was used specifically to animate Rapunzel's hair because no one ever animated that much hair before. *Animators have said that Rapunzel's hair is approximately 70 feet long and holds about 100,000 strands. **Despite having her hair cut and turn brown in the movie, Rapunzel's hair is kept long and blonde in many of the promotional images and in the Disney parks. **This also makes her the first Disney Princess to have her hair change color. *While the official movie description refers to Rapunzel having 70 feet of hair, The Art of Tangled, page 66 "Creative Conditioning" acknowledges 5 more: "Detangling 75 feet of hair". *The color purple is often said to be the color of royalty. **During the film, Rapunzel only wears purple, which can be a reference to Rapunzel's true royal identity. *At the Disney Princess Fairytale Hall, Rapunzel claims to have painted all of the portraits of the other Disney Princesses that guests see when they first enter the hall. *Rapunzel is the last protagonist that animator Glen Keane created before his resignation from Disney. **Keane was famous for animating other protagonists over the years as well, such as Elliott, Ariel, Beast, Aladdin, Pocahontas, and Tarzan. *Rapunzel not only happens to have an interest in art but also in astronomy as well, probably as a result of her trying to keep track of how long she remained in Gothel's tower since she was kidnapped by observing the nights the lanterns are released from her kingdom to signal her to come back. *In the original trailer, it was planned that Rapunzel's hair, in addition to healing, would be able to move on its own and act like another appendage similar to The Marvel Comics' character Medusa which Disney also owns. *Although her feet aren't shown in the short, several promotional artworks made for Tangled Ever After reveal that Rapunzel is indeed barefoot underneath her wedding dress. *Rapunzel has a distinctive meaning to her name; "Rapunzel" is a kind of German lettuce as in the original German fairy tale Rapunzel's peasant father is stealing rampion for her mother from a witch. *Some Rapunzel wedding media depict her with long blonde hair instead of short brown hair. *Some Rapunzel crown media depict her with a purple crown instead of the typical gold, platinum, and diamond type. *Rapunzel was originally planned to have a red dress, which was changed into pink. When animation started at work, the dress was then recolored into blue. **When the concept was later abandoned, the dress was finalized to a purple dress, which has become the dress color of most variations of other Rapunzel characters, since the flowers of a Rampion (Rapunzel) plant have violet hues. *Rapunzel's favorite food is hazelnut soup, as alleged by Mother Gothel. *A character model of Rapunzel without her dress revealed that the top part of her white underdress (the bottom of the underdress is clearly shown under her skirt) resembled a white version of the bodice of her pink and purple dress, right down to the pink laces, but sported lace-trimmed straps instead of sleeves. *In the film Enchanted, released three years before Tangled, a foreshadowing reference to Disney's then-upcoming incarnation of Rapunzel was made during "That's How You Know". *During renovations of the Walt Disney Animation Studios building, beginning in 2014, Rapunzel was one of the character silhouettes featured on the wall mural. *Rapunzel's statue in "Rapunzel's Enemy" was modeled after some of Glen Keane's concept art sketches. *She is the Arts and Crafts-ology teacher in Disney Junior Elementary School. Category:Trivias Category:Character trivias